The Legend will Never Die
by Mewgia Mirrorcoat
Summary: A thousand years have passed since The Hero of Time left Hyrule. The peace in Hyrule is ending, and chaos is beginning to reign. And then, the Hero of Time returns... (ON HOLD)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. That's it, and that's all. This also has nothing to do with a timeline or anything, except that it takes place after Majora's Mask, and as I have not played any of the other games besides the N64 ones, this may be leaving out quite a bit. And I am going by an idea that came into my head when I read a game series timeline, so whoever thought that timeline up, whether they be Nintendo or some other random person, that timeline belongs to them and not me.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend.  
  
A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy...  
  
A boy who, after battling evil and saving Hyrule,  
  
crept away from that land that had made him a legend...  
  
Done with the battles he once waged across time,  
  
he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey...  
  
A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend...  
  
A friend with whom he parted ways  
  
When he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny  
  
and took his place among legends...  
  
  
  
It has been long since the Hero of Time left the land of Hyrule, where he was born. The journey he left upon was unknown by many, and very few knew what happened to him. Only those who had known him personally knew the true reason, and passed it on to their descendants...  
  
It was said that he did return eventually, but that too was a mystery, a simple rumor that many believed not to be true. No one knew the truth except for those who were descended from the Sages.  
  
For time passed. Years went by, and the name that was originally given to the Hero of Time was lost. The legend of the Sages and the Hero of Time remained a legend all knew, and the mystery of the Hero of Time also remained. The Sages passed on, and after many years, the races of the land began to spread apart. They began to despise of the other races, except for the elven Kokiri and the wise Shiekah, who managed to keep their line.  
  
Eventually, the path to the Master Sword was opened once again, but none could wield it nor touch it. The Three Stones: The Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire, were placed in the Temple of Time to stay there as a reminder of what happened so long before. There was no way to open the Sacred Realm, for when the Hero of Time left Hyrule, he had taken with him the Ocarina of Time.  
  
A thousand years had passed in Hyrule since the departure of the Hero of Time. Because of their dislike of each other, most of the races were beginning to fight with each other. The Kokiri were struck by a disease, which wiped out most of their kind. Terrible things were happening, and the Princess of Hyrule, called Zelda after her ancestor, was becoming more in tune with the problems of the land. Those who wished for the peace of the thousand years before were few in number, and wished for something to happen. That someone would be able to come and reunite Hyrule once again. The legend of the Hero of Time was in their hearts.  
  
But no one ever expected that after so many years, the Hero of Time would actually return to Hyrule. 


	2. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or the idea for the timeline. Give me suggestions on how to make this better and such; I wanna' write a good fic for once. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Homecoming  
  
  
  
Link opened an eye, enjoying the feel of Epona's steady beat. He smiled to himself, watching as she galloped though the sweet forest that held such a bright taste of life. He felt homesick for a moment; the forest held the same feeling of life that the Lost Woods and the Kokiri Village had held. He was glad that he was going home.  
  
The sun shone down on him, bathing him in a warm light. Link was almost tempted to take out his ocarina and play something, but after all, he was riding Epona. The wind brushed through his blond hair, making Links' childish face grin. A boy he was still, for the time spent in Termina had not aged him at all. Three days, repeated over and over again, had only aged his mind. It was because of this that Link felt he was hundreds of years older than he actually was.  
  
As the trees slowly began to disperse, a familiar field came into view. Link could feel Epona sweat with anticipation of the field. He himself had been looking forward to the moment when he would be able to ride into Hyrule once again.  
  
However, the field seemed a little different. Link stopped Epona, the young horse obeying, but protesting at the same time. "Easy girl, we are home. You can run in a moment," Link spoke to his mount lovingly. He silently remembered when she had been taken from him by the Skull Kid...but that was over with. The spirit inhabiting Majora's Mask was gone for good.  
  
He surveyed the landscape. There was something missing. No, there were many things missing. For one, he could see no slight shape of a building where Lon Lon Ranch had stood last time he had seen it. Somehow worried, Link gave Epona a little tap, and she burst into speed once again.  
  
She seemed to have the same feeling that Link had; maybe even more concerned than Link, for Lon Lon Ranch had been where she came from, and there was nothing there...  
  
The ride there seemed shorter than any ride to Lon Lon Ranch had ever been. Epona was galloping at her fastest pace, which Link knew was faster than any normal horse. She leaped over some fences along the way, and Link could only smile at the fact that Epona was no ordinary horse.  
  
The swift ride brought no reward. Link and Epona could only stare at the site where they had seen Lon Lon Ranch last. There was nothing there; no old building; no stable; no racetrack; no nothing. There was only a small green field with a huge tree standing in the middle. Epona neighed, trying to find some remainder of her old home.  
  
Link was also shocked. With a quick look around, he dismounted Epona, patting her nose calmly. Running up to the tree, he found an engraving:  
  
  
  
Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Once home to Horses  
  
Home of Epona  
  
Faithful Mount of  
  
The Hero of Time  
  
  
  
Link stared at the engraving. So people did know about Lon Lon Ranch not being there, but how long ago had it happened? The tree was huge, and the engraving seemed as though it had been there for years. If Lon Lon Ranch had been demolished at one point, then why was there nothing left of it? He had only been gone for quite a few months at most, and his adventure in Termina had only had three days, repeating itself over and over...  
  
A thought came to his mind. What if, he thought, time didn't actually start over from the three day period in Hyrule? Time simply went on? Link almost didn't want to think about it. If time had passed in Hyrule during his time in Termina, then who knew how many years had passed.  
  
With a quick stare at the engraving once again, Link ran back to where Epona was still standing, still frozen at the thought of Lon Lon Ranch gone. Pulling himself on and nudging his mount, Link whispered, "Come on. Let's get to Kakariko and see what's going on."  
  
Epona didn't quite listen, and only pawed at the grass beneath her feet. It was obvious that she wanted to stay for a little while longer. However, a light tap on the head reminded the pony of what Link had said, and she sped off towards where the mountain in the distance could be seen.  
  
Link stared at Death Mountain. There was something strange about it too. The telltale cloud that always surrounded it was darker. In fact, the entire mountain was of a darker shade and feeling than when he had last left it.  
  
Epona continued on, her breath coming off in quick pants. Link was almost worried for her well being. It was his responsibility to take care of his own mount, and so he slowed her to a trot. But once they reached the river that had always had bridge allowing people to pass over to visit Kakariko, the two were met with another shock.  
  
There was no bridge.  
  
This would have been no problem at all for Link normally, for he could swim and didn't mind getting wet. After the Water Temple and the Great Bay temple, this was nothing. But it was still disturbing how a bridge would stop communication, especially between the people of Kakariko, the Gorons, and the other races.  
  
Patting Epona again, Link dismounted and automatically jumped into the small river. He easily swam to the other side and pulled himself up. Running up the stairs, his heart beat, for he was afraid of what he would see.  
  
And he was right. There was practically no Kakariko. Now, it was pretty much barren, like the rest of the areas in Death Mountain. Link turned around slowly. So many things had happened...he didn't know what to say, or what to do.  
  
A quick jump back into the river and across it, and back onto Epona once more, Link rode in another direction. He had made up his mind to go see Zelda, to see if his thoughts were true. He didn't know what was going on; he wasn't sure about everything.  
  
Yet again, the ride was quick and quite uneventful. But there was also another shock that came to him when he got to the Hyrule Castle Town. Staying on Epona, he raised an eyebrow. "Why is the bridge up in the middle of the day?" He asked himself, before calling up. "Hello? Is there anyone up there?" he yelled, his childish voice ringing through the air. Silently, he remembered when he had had a different kind of voice; the time when he had had to save Hyrule from Gannon. He had been seventeen then...  
  
Suddenly, he heard an answer to his question. "Your name, age, and race!!" a guard popped his head over the battlement of the town.  
  
Link raised his eyebrow again, but called back up, "My name is Link. I'm almost eleven years old and I'm Hylian."  
  
The guard nodded, before looking down to him. "Where are your parents? And what are you doing on that horse? And finally, why are you wearing a sword and a shield?"  
  
Link knew the answer, but was also slightly worried as to what the technology of Hyrule was now. However, the guard looked just like the guards that Link remembered, plus more armor and a sword. "I have no parents. They were killed when I was younger. The horse is mine, and has been for a while. And I fight for my own survival, which should explain the weapons," Link simply told the truth about the questions that were asked. Not the whole truth of course.  
  
The guard looked him over. "Let me talk to you face to face, Link, or whatever your name is." Motioning to someone behind him, the noise of the drawbridge being lowered was heard as it slowly came level with the ground over the moat. Link looked at where the people inside were staring at him. Relieved that not much had changed in the aspect of technology or clothing, Link looked back to the drawbridge where the guard was striding up to him.  
  
"It would be preferred if you could please dismount your horse," the guard peered up more warmly at Link than he had before. A little confused, Link quietly dismounted. "Thank you. You have a lot of questions to answer before I will allow you inside. Firstly, where were you born?"  
  
Link shook his head. "I don't know. I don't remember. I've lived most of my life in the Lost Woods."  
  
The guard stared at him, then whistled. "Well then," the guard sighed, "No wonder you have a sword and a shield. That place is dangerous, although I would also like to know where you got your sword and shield."  
  
Link wondered silently about how the Lost Woods could be dangerous. He knew that a lot of things were dangerous in the Lost Woods, but the Great Deku Tree had always watched over the entire forest and the Kokiri. But if his theory was correct, then danger could have grown in the Lost Woods. Remembering the question from the guard, he took a breath, knowing that he couldn't tell the whole truth. "I found my sword in the forest, hidden somewhere. And I left Hyrule about a year ago, and that was where I got my shield from." Link felt a little terrible about not telling completely, but knew that sometimes, it was required.  
  
However, the guard took the news well. "Next, where did you get your horse from?"  
  
Now, Link knew he would have to lie about the true reason how he got Epona. He decided to go with how he had found her and gotten her back in Termina. "Well," he began slowly, "I was in another land, and I helped a girl defend her home. She saw that my horse and I worked well as a team, and let me keep her."  
  
Again, the guard nodded. "You seemed like a bit of a newcomer here. So it is true. You seem like a nice child." When Link gave the guard a slightly confused look, the guard chuckled. "There is a stable in the back of the town, where you can keep your horse. And," the guard looked over Link carefully, "You may stay with my family if you wish." Link stuttered in protest, but the guard only smiled. "It seemed to me as though you might need a place to stay. It's my pleasure."  
  
Link stuttered again, "Th...thank you very much."  
  
The guard smiled again. "In fact, after my shift ends, I'll give you a tour of Hyrule Castle Town." Link's eyes grew wide for a moment. "Oh, and you can call me Temron," the guard beckoned to Link. Not quite sure why the guard was so warm towards him now, but grateful anyway, Link took Epona's reigns and followed the guard into the town. 


	3. A Strange New Town

A/N: I don't know how well I'm writing this, or how well the time conversion is or anything like that, so just tell me where I could improve on...I do want to make this story fabulous. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A Strange Kind of Town  
  
  
  
Link patted Epona, not quite trusting the stablehands to care of her, but knowing that he had to leave her here. The stable was comfortable, well insulated, and there was plenty of fodder for the horses. "Make sure you take good care of her," he told the stable hands, before leaving the building.  
  
The stable was only on the exit of the city towards the castle. The security on the road between the castle and the town seemed to have lessened, for the gate that separated the two was wide open. Link could tell that very few people went outside of the town into Hyrule Field, but he still wasn't quite sure why.  
  
There was quite a bit that Link had to catch up onto. He still didn't know how long it had been since he had left. And plus, many things had happened that he didn't know about as well...  
  
Then, without realizing it, Link bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that..." he apologized immediately, before getting a good look at the person he had bumped into. His jaw dropped. "Malon?!"  
  
The girl his age gave him a puzzled look. "Malon? Isn't that someone in the Legend? My name's Shaelon."  
  
Link gave Shaelon a good look. She had the same face, as well as the same red hair that Malon had had once. The one major difference was clothing. Malon had worn a dress; Shaelon was wearing a short skirt. It was the third person he had seen that was a lot like Malon. First Malon, then Romani, then Cremia (She was like Malon grown up), and now Shaelon.  
  
Link gave also gave Shaelon a slightly puzzled look. "I'm Link. What's the Legend?"  
  
Shaelon stared at Link. "The Legend is the legend about the Hero of Time and how he saved Hyrule."  
  
Link grinned. So, everyone knew about that. Seemingly, it was a famous legend. But no one referred to the Hero of Time by his original name.  
  
"I know about that legend," Link said quietly, "I was always wondering though, what his name was. He had to be called something while he was growing up other than the Hero of Time."  
  
Shaelon shrugged. "No one knows, or remembers. But you have a point; he was probably not called the Hero of Time when he was three years old." She giggled, and Link could tell that she obviously loved the legend. "You got anymore questions about the Legend?"  
  
Link shook his head, smiling. Shaelon seriously did remind him of Malon. Then he stopped and reconsidered his thoughts. "Shaelon...how long has it been since the Hero of Time..."  
  
"Disappeared?" Shaelon asked. Link looked up at her, and nodded. "I'm not sure...they say it's been a thousand years."  
  
Link stared at her. To Shaelon, it may have seemed that Link was simply amazed at the time span, but it was something else. Link now knew the reasons for so many changes. A thousand years... he closed his eyes. Zelda...Saria...Malon...Impa...Darunia...even Ruto and Mido...they must all be gone now, he thought. He hadn't even been able to find Navi. No wonder Shaelon looks so much like Malon, he thought for a moment, she must be a descendant. Silently, Link remembered his last meeting with Zelda, when she had given him the Ocarina of Time. Quietly, he placed a hand into the pocket that held the Ocarina of Time and felt the smooth metal of the ancient instrument...  
  
"Hello, Link? Are you all right? Link?"  
  
Link snapped his head back up out of memories. There was no use now...a thousand years had passed. But now that he was back home, Link seriously wished he could only see the people he had known...  
  
"Link?"  
  
Link held back a tear and looked Shaelon in the eye. "I...I'm all right...I guess..." he spoke with a little trouble, but knew that he would have to keep the secret of the fact that he was the Hero of Time, who had the Ocarina of Time and the Triforce of Courage.  
  
Shaelon peered at Link in the face. "You seem troubled. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, I..."  
  
Shaelon now gave Link a stern gesture. "C'mon, no hiding from me."  
  
Link shook his head. "I can't explain now..."  
  
"Then you can explain later. Come on now, we have to go see my father, Temron," Shaelon took Link by the arm gently and pulled him towards the entrance to Hyrule Castle Town.  
  
Link blinked. "That's the guard that admitted me in here," he stated.  
  
Shaelon turned to him automatically. "Really? He must have had a liking to you or something. We have to go see him anyway in that case, because he probably wanted to give you a tour."  
  
Link followed behind Shaelon blankly. He didn't know how he was going to explain anything to her; should he lie, or should he tell the truth? He certainly didn't want to tell her that he was the Hero of Time, or anyone in fact. But, when the time came, people might have to learn about it...  
  
Shaelon was calling up to her father now. With a sigh, Link calmly walked up to where she was and listened in.  
  
"I'm sorry Shaelon, but I still have another hour on my shift," Temron, who was now identified as Shaelon's father, called down from the wall. "Unless you would like to give Link the tour in my stead."  
  
Shaelon seemed to have an expression of absolute delight. "Yeah!"  
  
Temron shrugged. "Okay then, just don't take him over to Cellar. You know how dangerous it is over there."  
  
Shaelon's delightful expression was replaced with a frown. "Seriously, I can't believe that the people here would imprison -- "  
  
Temron shook his head. "We know what the attitude about that is here in the town. I don't like it either; but with all of those raids, there isn't really a better idea."  
  
"Raids...I hate them..." Shaelon muttered as she turned away, almost bumping into Link. "You scared me there!"  
  
Link was puzzled. "Okay, first of all, what is Cellar, what's with raids, and what did you mean by imprisonment?"  
  
Shaelon looked around nervously. "I'll tell you somewhere else. But be quiet about it, please. From your attitude, I think you should go visit Cellar and see what you can do."  
  
She grabbed Link by the arm, and pulled him along. Still not quite used to this type of treatment, Link let her do so and followed. Link himself was kind of worried about all this talk. There must be prejudice here on different races, he though for a moment.  
  
Soon, Shaelon reached an alley. Looking around carefully, she opened a door, pulled Link in, and shut it.  
  
"What's with all the secrecy?!" Link peered around at his surroundings. It seemed like it was a small room, filled with hay and had a water tray within. From the stench, Link could see that the room had probably been a stable at one point, for he recognized the smell of old fodder and horse must.  
  
"Listen," Shaelon lit a lantern, sat down on a bale of hay, and leaned close. "Do you know about the fact that all the races of Hyrule are now warring with each other?"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Link yelled in shock. He almost couldn't believe it. The races of Hyrule against each other?! For what?!  
  
"Shush!!" Shaelon immediately placed her hand over Link's mouth. "You have to calm down; apparently, you've lived outside of Hyrule for a while."  
  
Link nodded, and Shaelon removed the hand. "Good," she whispered, "this is important stuff. Lately, the Gorons have been raiding Hyrule Castle Town, and the soldiers managed to capture one. That's what we're talking about. They keep prisoners in a place called Cellar because it basically is a cellar. I hate it all."  
  
"But...but...how did this all happen?!" Link sputtered, "What's up with all of this?!"  
  
Shaelon shook her head. "No one remembers; it happened a little over a hundred years ago. But because of all the attacking and such, the fighting will never stop unless someone can bring everyone together, like in the Legend."  
  
"The King," Link said simply. He knew all about it; he had been alive during that time. However, back then, the reason was the Triforce.  
  
Shaelon nodded. "That's right. If the Legend is completely true, and if Princess Zelda - "  
  
Link's eyes grew wide once more. "Princess Zelda?! What?!"  
  
"She's named after the Princess Zelda in the Legend. She's a descendant. Now you need to let me finish!" Shaelon said with urgency. "If Princess Zelda is right, then the Hero of Time should be the one to do it this time."  
  
"Well then, we don't have any time to lose," Link immediately stood up and gazed towards the doorway. Shaelon gave him a puzzled look. "What?" Link turned and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"But the Hero of Time disappeared a thousand years ago, remember? Princess Zelda said that she had a dream in which the Hero of Time would do this deed, but very few believe her," she was clearly confused. Link wanted to slap himself. This was the kind of thing he would do if he were still in his original time, but she didn't know that he was the Hero of Time.  
  
Link breathed a deep breath. "Can I trust you with a secret?"  
  
Shaelon nodded, still puzzled.  
  
Carefully, Link did something he didn't do often. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Ocarina of Time, holding it out to Shaelon.  
  
Shaelon's eyes widened, and she gasped. "But...that's the Ocarina of Time!!!" She cried out. "That was given to the Hero of Time when he left a thousand years ago!!"  
  
Link nodded. "Yes, and the Hero of Time was taught the Song of Time by Princess Zelda, as a song that would help him remember the time he had spent in Hyrule, before he left on a quest to find his fairy, Navi. The ocarina served him during his time in another land called Termina, where without the Song of Time, the people of that world would no longer be in existence."  
  
Shaelon looked at Link blankly. "How do you know all this?"  
  
Link closed his eyes. "I know, because I went through it all. You probably don't believe me, but it is important. Come on, let's go."  
  
Shaelon nodded. "Right."  
  
The two carefully burst out of the old stable into the alley, where Shaelon led Link to another building nearby. Link was nervous about the attitude of the Gorons now, for after all, everything was different. Briefly, he wished he still had the Goron mask, but it had been used for another purpose.  
  
As Shaelon and Link approached the door, Link heard Shaelon curse under her breath and pull Link to the side. Link knew better than to yelp. There was a single guard standing right beside the doorway.  
  
"They've strengthened the security!!" Shaelon groaned, "I didn't think that they would do that!!" She looked over to Link. "Well," she said unsurely, "If what I think is correct, and you ARE the Hero of Time," she still seemed doubtful, "Then you should be able to sneak past that guard, since you did it so many times in the Legend."  
  
"Yeah, but did you know that in the Gerudo Fortress, I had to use arrows and the Longshot to stun the guards so I could get past?" Link joked, grinning at remembering what he had done.  
  
Shaelon seemed interested. "Show me," she smiled.  
  
Carefully, Link pulled out the Hero's Bow and a single arrow, and notched it. He blinked once, making sure he was aiming right, and released the string, doing it all quickly and effectively.  
  
The arrow flew straight and fast, but not to end the guard's life. With a hard force, the arrow hit the guard's helmet at a certain point, not enough to pierce the armor. However, the guard groaned, as he collapsed unconscious, as the arrow bounced away, came back towards Link, and finished its short flight by burying its tip into a bit of the dirt on the paved ground. Grinning, Link picked up the arrow and placed it back into his quiver.  
  
Now, Shaelon was highly impressed. "Wow..." she smiled, now slightly nervous. "I don't know if you are or not..."  
  
"It's all right, it's just important that I talk to the goron," Link smiled, and stood up. "Is there any more security in there?"  
  
Shaelon nodded. "Yes. Just they've never guarded the outside before, but inside, it should be pretty easy. I think I'll wait out here."  
  
Link gave a deep breath. "Okay, keep that guard unconscious then. I'm going in." And with that, he slipped carefully in through the door. 


	4. Never Forget the Legend

It's been a while, but it's finally up.  (Whew!) If I get any details wrong, just tell me and I'll fix it, kay?

Another note:  ...sorry about the messed up format thing...

Chapter 3

Never Forget the Legend

The interior of the building known as Cellar was very dank and cold.  The stone walls dripped with a little water, and Link shivered slightly.  He didn't like it much, but it actually reminded him of the Snowhead Temple, it was so cold.  There were lit torches propped up all around, and Link could see no guards at the time being.  That was a good thing in a way, but it also meant that the guards could take him by surprise more easily.  He had learned from his experience in temples and such that sometimes a room that didn't have any enemies in it was either the most dangerous or most puzzling of all.  

Carefully notching an arrow, Link stepped to one side of the room.  He had good aim and a swift reload time.  If he saw a guard, he could easily knock the guard out.  Quietly and carefully, he sidestepped over to where the next door opening was, on the side of the room.  He listened for the footsteps of the Hylian guards.  

His keen hearing told him that there were at least five guards in the room.  There were distinctly five sets of footsteps, but Link's senses told him that there were more than that.  There was someone very close to the doorway who happened to be breathing hard, and was not moving.  

Taking a chance, Link peeked around into the doorway.  Immediately, he pulled his head back.  There was one other guard besides the ones he had sensed.  This guard was looking straight at the doorway where Link had peeked in through, and from the noise that was now being made, had seen him.  

"I saw something move," Link heard a voice.  It had to be the guard.  Knowing that he would be found soon, Link decided to knock out the guard.  He swiftly pulled himself around the corner and fired his loaded arrow right in the appropriate spot to knock the guard out.

The guard fell, and the other six guards stared in shock.  Taking that moment to finish off everything, Link reloaded and fired, calmly and effectively, over and over again.  He was sure to aim carefully, so as not to kill any of them.  

As the last guard dropped to the ground, Link walked in and picked up all seven of his arrows, before taking a look at the surroundings.  It was a relatively small room with what looked like a metal trapdoor in the middle of the room.  Curious, Link walked over to the trapdoor and slid it open.  

It wasn't locked, and as Link looked down into the room below, he could see that the room was just like the rest of the building, but had a large pile of sticks in one corner.  On the floor next to the pile, he saw the shape of what looked like a ball.  His instincts told him what the figure really was, and worried, Link dropped down.

Almost immediately, the figure uncurled, revealing what looked like a young male goron.  Link was reminded of Darunia' son, many years before, who had given him the Goron's Tunic years ago.  Darunia had named his son after Link, for the deeds he had done.  Link smiled, remembering the Gorons and their power.  Not to mention that being one was actually quite fun.  The Goron's Mask had given him the chance to know what it was like to be a Goron.  

The Goron slowly stood, unclenching fists and shaking tense muscles loose.  He shook his head as though he were trying to clear up some thoughts.  His feet pounded against the stone floor, as he pulled himself up to his full height, which was in fact a good deal taller than Link.  Link himself stepped back, knowing the full strength and potential the arm of a Goron held.

As the Goron finally looked up into Link's eyes, Link could see tension and anger within the young Goron.  The Goron stared at Link, narrowing his eyes.  "They send a child as an interrogator...that's new," He mumbled to himself.  He studied Link cautiously.  "He even has a sword..."

"I'm not here to harm you in any way," Link said, trying to stay calm and focused.  This Goron could easily smash him into a pulp.

"I don't trust you."  The Goron circled around to where the trapdoor was, above the heads of both Link and himself.  "Although it seems certain that the guards are definitely not listening."

Link chuckled to himself.  "I believe it would be very hard for them to listen, considering that they're not even conscious."

Whirling around as fast as one of his kind could, the Goron eyed the sword and shield on Link's back.  Link gulped.  The Goron obviously thought of him as dangerous.  Link himself was only afraid of the Goron because he knew of their strength, and from what he had been told earlier from Shaelon, the Gorons and the Hylians did not like each other very much.

"Your sword...and your shield...what is the purpose of such items in your hands?  What have you slain with your weapon?" The Goron asked, suspiciously.

"Uh...stuff," Link said without even pausing to realize what he was saying.

The Goron paced menacingly up to Link.  "You are a poor liar," the Goron gripped Link by the shoulders, stopping any motions for any attack.  Link kept a straight face.  He had faced more terrible foes than a single Goron, which strangely enough, could possibly have been the Happy Mask Salesman when he had failed to return Majora's Mask after being transformed back to his normal form from the curse given to him earlier.  "What is the truth?  Tell me!" The Goron asked with urgency.

Link stared the Goron straight in the eye.  "Never a Goron – or Zora, or Gerudo, or Shiekah, or Hylian, or Kokiri either, for that matter."  The Goron was now staring at Link with a more confused face than before.  "Dodongo, yes.  Goron, never."

The Goron released Link so swiftly that he fell down.  Link winced slightly from the fall, but once again stood.  The Goron turned, facing away from Link.  "So you say."  

Link breathed in a few times.  So far, the meeting had gone better than he had expected.  But he wanted to be on good terms with the Goron, not simply another Hylian.  "Um...what's your name?" he asked cautiously.  The Goron turned and stared in complete confusion at Link.  "I just don't feel comfortable talking to you calling you Goron," Link explained, still being careful.

"I believe I would like to know your name first," the Goron beady black eyes peered suspiciously into Link's own blue.

"My name is Link."

The Goron's eyes widened.  Link could almost feel the tension in the Goron melt into complete surprise.  The face of the Goron was also shocked as well.  "Name is Link...has killed Dodongos..." The Goron's now inquisitive face seemingly wanted some answers.  "Are you by chance descended from the great brother Link, Dodongo Buster and Hero of the Gorons?"

It was Link's turn to stare.  For once, he was completely speechless.  Of course, he actually WAS these things, but he didn't know what to say.  "Uh...yes, I am," Link answered unsurely.

The Goron began to smile.  Slowly, he breathed out in relief, at the same time looking at Link with awe.  "So, you say.  You are the first Hylian ever to show me some sort of respect, and the other ones were always quite rude, even if they were unarmed.  Yet, you have a sword, a shield, and probably many other weapons of different sorts, yet you treat me like an equal."

Link shrugged.  "I've had my share of being treated in different ways."  It was true, Link thought quietly to himself.  Being made fun of by Mido, almost getting knocked out by the Gorons, as well as almost being made the Goron Leader in Termina, and the Deku Scrub curse had been terrible too.  Not to mention being thrown in a dungeon by the Gerudos, and too many other events to name.

The Goron straightened up and bowed.  Link was a little surprised by this action, but stayed silent.  "I am Darcen, the son of Big Brother Karunen, descendant of the great Sage of Fire, Darunia."

"You're a descendant of Darunia?!" Link almost asked in shock.  He clearly remembered many moments with Darunia, such as when the goron had danced around the room and given him the Goron Bracelet.  If Darcen was a descendant, then maybe he could learn what had happened in the thousand years of his own absence.  "What's happened in the history of Hyrule?  What's happened recently?  Why is everything like this?  Why-" Link's outburst of concerned questions was paused by Darcen holding up a single powerful hand.

"You seem to be concerned about how Hyrule is doing nowadays.  I can answer all of your questions," Darcen nodded, "But now, there is something else going on."  The young goron pointed up towards the trapdoor exit.  

Link listened carefully.  There was some rustling and groaning taking place above them.  Link tried to remember what had happened up there when he had entered...security...arrows...then it hit him.  He could remember everything that had taken place.  "Oh no...the guards must have regained consciousness..." he himself groaned.  "If they see me down here..."

Darcen whirled around, looking for a place for Link to hide.  Link also peered around the room quickly.  He remembered the room being like the rest of the Cellar, with its dank walls and stone feeling, and that it had had a large pile of sticks in the corner.  The eyes of both beings rested on that pile.  Knowing what to do, Link leaped forward and buried himself into the pile.  

Darcen helped by piling more of the twigs on top of Link.  The many sticks helped to conceal the bright green clothes that would have served as good camouflage in the Lost Woods.  However, since the entire room was a stone cellar, green would stand out even more.  It was this problem that Darcen and Link found when it seemed that Link was already close to the bottom of the pile.

Of the pair in the room, the goron was the one more concerned.  He kept on peering up at the trapdoor, worried that the guards might look down any moment.  The groaning and moaning of the guards were turning into sounds of stretching and pacing.  Darcen could tell that they were kind of suspicious as to what was going on.  Urgently, he lowered his head to the pile of sticks.  "Link, isn't there some way we can hide you?!" he whispered.

Link could only whisper back, "I don't really think there is, unless we can put something on top of the pile; preferably something light."

"That's it!!" Darcen snapped his fingers, and then looked down at the bits of green that showed through the pile.  Seemingly, he knew what he was doing, but wasn't quite so sure about it.  Then he sighed.  His mind was made up.  "Link, I am really, really sorry about this," Darcen whispered into the pile.

"What?!" Link would have yelled, but because of the guards, it came out as a tiny whisper that no one heard.

Darcen turned around, made sure that he knew what he was doing, and flopped down onto the pile of sticks; right on top of the area where Link was hiding.  A few sticks broke from the goron's heavy weight..  

"AUGH!!  Darcen!  What in the name of Din are you doing?!" Link whispered in shock.

"Just be quiet!  Trust me!" Darcen whispered back in urgency.

Link had no choice but to relax.  The sticks poked into many areas of his body, which made the hiding spot already uncomfortable, but now there was also this huge weight above him, which pushed all of the sticks above him down.  In all, Link was not particularly enjoying this one moment.

Above the two in the room above, the guards were now fully awake.  Link and Darcen could hear their voices as they conversed about their headaches and the strange occurrence not long before.  

"I told you that I saw something move," the voice of the guard that had seen Link earlier came down.

"Whatever that was, they must have purposely tried to knock us out.  They would have killed us otherwise," another one stated.

There was a sigh.  "That's very good accuracy then," said another voice.

Another groan came to Link's pointed ears.  "The good accuracy hurt."

Link smiled slightly.  The soldiers didn't know it, but they were actually complimenting his archery skills.  The smile quickly faded as one of the sticks nearly poked him in the eye.

Another voice of a soldier came in.  "The trapdoor's open.  Someone opened it."

At once, the sound of hurried footsteps was heard.  Link couldn't see it, but he could almost feel the fierce glares of the soldiers as they stared down in through the trapdoor.  But instead of a cry, he heard a puzzled remark.  Maybe the soldiers hadn't glared down after all...

"Hey you!  Goron!  What are you doing?!"

Was Darcen a good actor?  Right now, the acting skills were all that would keep Link out of trouble.

"I'm relaxing as best I can on a pile of sticks!  Can't you see that?!"  Darcen yelled irritably.

He certainly seemed so.

Before anything else could happen, the sudden chime of a loud, huge, brass bell rang throughout the building.  The vibrations of the huge bell shook everything, including Link in his hiding place.  He tried to settle himself down without moving the sticks too much.  He didn't want to give himself away.  The good thing was, Darcen was still on top of him.  This meant that Darcen hadn't been effected by the vibrations quite as much as he.

However, this entire bell obviously meant something to the guards.  There was the sound of shuffling and gasps.  "A raid!  We must hurry!" one of them yelled.  At once, with the sounds of clanking armor accompanying them, the yells of the guards faded away into what sounded like distance.  Silence followed.

Darcen rolled off of the pile.  His muscles groaning in protest, Link pushed his way out of the pile as well.  He kicked away a few splintered twigs.  "Let's hope we never do that again..." he said relieved, rubbing his aching back.

It was quite evident that the entire building was now completely empty save for Link and Darcen.  There was no movement; no sound of anything living above.  The steady sound of dripping water was a reminder that the entire place was damp, and only the slightest bit of light from a lit torch above allowed anything to be seen.  The guards, in their haste, had extinguished most of the torches.

"Well," Link finally exclaimed, placing his hands behind his head, "Shall we get out of this place?"

Darcen stared.  "How?  I can't exactly jump, and I know that I'm too heavy for you to lift, if you want to try it that way."

Link smiled, and pulled out his Hookshot.

Positioning himself so that he could see what was above the trapdoor, he searched the ceiling above for a target that would work to pull him up.  A few planks of wood on the ceiling that could only be seen at angle caught his attention.  Aiming the Hookshot, Link fired, keeping his hold on tightly as the hook thudded deep into the wood.  

He closed his eyes as the chain retracted, giving a cry as the chain pulled him along with it.  He felt the wind rush past like it always did whenever he used this weapon, and at the last minute, opened his eyes to see the hook retract completely.  He dropped to the floor, smiling as he saw the trapdoor leading down a few feet away.  

Link walked up to the door.  "Darcen!!!  Just do what I did, and you can get out!!!"  With that, Link dropped the Hookshot down.

As he stared down, he saw Darcen pick up the Hookshot and eye it carefully.  "How...does this work?"

Link stepped to the other side of the trapdoor.  "Can you see these wooden boards?"  Darcen nodded.  "Okay, aim that thing right at them."

Darcen held out the Hookshot straight up towards the boards.  Link silently wondered if that was how he looked when he used the Hookshot.  A question from below the floor called up.  "Now what?"

"Um, you see the button?  Press it, then hold on as tightly as you can."

A few moments later, a huge brown blur and a cry of surprise followed the retracting Hookshot chain.  Even Link stared.  He hadn't actually seen the Hookshot in action, because only he had used it before.

Then, there was a huge thump, and then a booming sound.  Link ran over to Darcen, who had landed on his back.  Concerned, he asked, "Are you all right?"

"Ow...is hitting your head on your target a normal part of using this weapon?" Darcen sat up, rubbing his head.  "If it is, then I'm not too excited to use it again."

Link stared.  "Well...maybe it's a first time thing.  It's never happened to me before."

Darcen handed the Hookshot back to Link.  "Thank you...for getting me out."  It was a sincere thank you.  The Goron's face seemed almost sorry about something, but thankful at the same time.  "And...sorry for how I treated you before.  There's been a lot of mistrust between races."

I know, Link thought silently.  He opened his mouth to reply.  But there was a sudden shout from another source.

"LINK!!!  HURRY UP!!!  THERE'S TROUBLE!!!"

Link immediately closed his mouth and turned to where the yell had come from.  Shaelon came running at full speed into the room, evidently worried.  She eyed Darcen for a moment.  

"It's okay, he's with us.  His name is Darcen.  What's wrong?" Link asked urgently.  

Shaelon breathed, "Goron raid.  All the guards went to help, but the Gorons seem pretty determined to get in here.  I need you to go out there and do something!!"  She gave Link a good looking down.  "If you are the Hero of Time, I'm sure you can do something."

Darcen's eyes went wide open.  "He-Hero of Time?!?!  The Great Hero of the Gorons, Dodongo Buster?"

Link worriedly answered, "I'll explain later.  But Shaelon," he turned to her, "I can't just run out and yell, 'I am the Hero of Time and you must all stop fighting!!'  First off, no one will believe, and secondly, I can't admit my true identity!!"

Darcen suddenly ran forward.  Link ran after the Goron, and easily caught up.  

Darcen stared Link in the eyes.  "My best guess is that the other Gorons are here because I am.  Maybe if I can get there, they'll stop attacking!!"

Link nodded.  "Shaelon, we're going!"

All three scrambled out of the Cellar.

Outside, the entire town was in chaos.  Cuccos and dogs were jumping into unimaginable places (for example, tops of houses), while their owners scrambled to retrieve them.  Some people went into their houses for shelter, while others ran around screaming in terror.  Even more so, they ran away from Link, Shaelon, and Darcen because Darcen was a Goron.  In a way, this helped them run to make their way to the Town Square.  

The Gorons had already managed to break into the town when the three got there.  Soldiers were running from all directions with swords withdrawn, aiming at specific Gorons.  Those Gorons however, managed to block those blows quite well.

Darcen apparently caught the eye of one soldier specifically.  That one soldier cried out, raised his sword, and charged directly at Darcen.  Darcen noticed, turned, and was too slow to move out of the way.  It would have been too late – but Link was already on it.  

Without warning, Link had whipped out his own glittering sword, and neatly parried the blow.  The soldier's eyes widened in shock at the young boy who had blocked his sword.  "What do you think you're doing, boy?!" the soldier shouted.

"Simply defending another," Link answered curtly.  The soldier's eyes now blazed with an inborn fire.

"Insolent child!!  Traitor to our cause!!  You shall pay!!" the soldier sent forth another blow, which Link blocked, sparks flying everywhere.

The soldier was clearly out of his mind.  He raged and tried to slash at Link in every possible way, trying to kill him.  Link blocked every single one of these blows with precision, and then finally, when the soldier closed in for another attack, Link hit the soldier on the head with the flat of his blade.  The sound of a ringing helmet sounded as the soldier's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and the man fell, unconscious.

Shaelon and Darcen were silent.  They had just witnessed a battle in which it seemed as though the soldier had had the upper hand, but then Link had had better sword technique and skill, and thus defeated him.  The two stared at Link in amazement as he sheathed his sword.

"...Wow..." Shaelon breathed as her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Uh...yes..." Link nodded silently, more as a note to himself to try and not fight in public.  

However, there was something else that quickly caught the eyes of the three.  There was some strange commotion coming from the other side of the square.  With worried looks, Link, Darcen, and Shaelon all scampered to where the commotion was taking place.

It seemed as though everyone was crowded around two specific combatants.  All the Hylians were somewhat worried, as were all of the Gorons.  Link silently wondered why, and pushed his way through the crowd.  He didn't really need to; most of the Hylians backed away in fear when they saw Darcen striding along.  This helped to open up a path through the crowd for Shaelon, who was more behind Darcen in their line order.

However, Darcen and Shaelon's journey forward stopped.  Link had suddenly stopped where he was, staring at what was going on in the middle of the crowd.  There was a gap here, and this was where everything was taking place.  There was a feeling of tension here; Link could see why.

In the center of the gap was Temron, panting and sweaty.  His eyes were dulled with exhaustion, sword loose in his grip.  His eyes darted to the side, watching his opponent, but also noticing Shaelon close by.  With a slight gasp, he backed away.  Shaelon could only stare with worry.

To Link, what worried him the most was whom the opponent was.  A strong Goron, with bulging muscles and tight features, was facing Temron.  Sweat beaded down the Goron's forehead, muscles tense and ready.  Somehow, this Goron reminded Link exactly of Darunia, beard and all.  Close by, Darcen began to breath hard.  The Goron facing Temron turned his whole head towards Darcen, but kept his eyes locked onto Temron.  

Link realized that this Goron that so resembled Darunia, was Karunen, the Big Brother of the Gorons, and father of Darcen.

Quickly, he glanced into the eyes of both fighters.  There was no real motive in them to fight each other; now that Karunen had found his son, he probably would have preferred leaving.  But Temron and Karunen's eyes never left each other.  Link realized it in a second.  They were afraid of what the one might do to the other; they were afraid that they would be killed by the other; and thus would battle until one backed away...or was killed.

And that was what Link couldn't allow to happen.  Shaelon and Darcen didn't deserve to lose any family members.  Especially when Karunen looked practically like Darunia, Link's old friend, and a sad Shaelon would be like Malon when Ingo had had control of the ranch...strangely enough, Temron was nothing like Talon.

Both fighters decided to have one final blow.  Link thought quickly.  If only they knew about the feelings of the other...but no, that had to be forgotten in battle, right?  He saw Temron's sword lift up high in readiness, and Karunen's heavy, muscled arm pull back in reply.  

Link looked around hurriedly.  No one was ready; no one stop it...who could?

Unbeknowst to him, a familiar symbol on the back of his left hand began to glow.  Slowly, Link reached to where his sword lay across his back.  He heard a few gasps from behind, but ignored them.  He didn't need his shield; not for this; otherwise, he would have slung it down into the usual position.  Carefully, he gripped the handle, and stepped forward into the gap.

Temron and Karunen brought down their sword and fist, aiming for what would be a killing blow.  But one thing stopped them.  

Most who were watching stared at the sight; one that would be remembered for a long time afterwards.  Link's entire body now glowed, and in one instant, he withdrew his sword in the same quick way he had for so long, and raised it high, the golden flat facing each fighter.  

And in this way, blocked both attacks.

Temron's eyes widened as he saw the strange, almost foreign boy he had let into the town earlier completely stop his attack towards the Goron, and at the same time halt the Goron's attack as well.  The gilded sword of Link slipped slightly, but Link held it firm.  

Karunen's black eyes widened as well, but also noticed the fact that Link had used the flat of his blade.  And also had his back to him.  Karunen stared into the blank face inscribed on the shield that Link carried, and saw his own reflection in it.  There was a reason Link had that strange shield...Karunen stepped away, for he could see that this boy was a skilled fighter, and besides, it could also give him time to maybe grab his son and get away.

Link felt the pressure of Karunen's fist leave one side of his sword, and immediately afterwards, brought it down.  He had been using the pressure of both Karunen's fist and Temron's sword to hold the sword in place, but now that one side of it was gone, the sword was much more liable to slip.  Besides, by itself, it was a weak blocking position to be in.

Temron stared, and tried to move quickly past the young glowing fighter, who turned out to be faster.  He tried to use the flat of his sword to push Link aside; but Link blocked this blow as well.  "What are you doing?!" the man cried out confusedly.

Link didn't answer.  He turned around, and saw that Karunen had backed away and was in no mood for more fighting.  That was a good sign.  

The other soldiers and Gorons had stopped what they were doing, and were now staring at Link, mesmerized by what was going on.  It was evident that they had not forgotten the Legend, for the ones closest that had a full view of the Triforce of Courage that shone on the back of Link's hand all stopped everything they were doing to watch.  Eyes kept shifting to former opponents, but eventually, all that was forgotten.

"Listen," Link backed out from between the two and faced them both, speaking with a voice which betrayed his physical age; it sounded somewhat deeper; with more authority and maturity than anyone in the town would have thought for someone his age.  "Neither of you wish to fight.  It is the fear of death and destruction to you and your families that you fear.  You – " Link faced towards Karunen, "You came here for that reason.  Your son, captured by ones whom you counted as enemies."  

Link felt a strange sense of foreboding; that something would happen soon.  The Triforce was activating these feelings; telling him something.  There was no peace...a cloak of darkness shrouded his vision for a swift moment...the strong flow of power and wisdom that were the other two pieces of the Triforce were also pulsing into him...from another source...

Was it possible that Gannondorf and Zelda...

Zelda...

Link's body glowed even stronger, and he knew.  He knew that what had happened to him in the past few moments was a warning.  He spoke the warning out loud, "There is no more time for this.  An age of darkness is about to engulf Hyrule; unless you can unite in a common goal, this darkness will reign forever.  Ally yourselves with the other races; unite as one people.  Only with the strength of unity will this darkness be destroyed.

"I understand your differences.  I don't know how this hostility began; the Hero of Time did not fight evil to let you fight each other."  This, was quite true...Link hadn't fought for nothing... "You must make an effort...look at each other for the souls within, not race...not now...unite..."

The glow was beginning to fade now.  Everything he had felt earlier was fading.  Except for his courage...that had never faded...as the glow died, Link could feel his energy depleted.  The Triforce must have used his natural energy to give him all the feelings he had felt earlier.  Normally, his stamina could allow him to continue on, but natural energy?

He dropped down to his knees, sweat beading off of his forehead.  He hadn't realized he was tired; his vision was becoming blurry, and he couldn't tell which direction was down anymore.  His breathing was becoming shallower...he heard multiple people calling out to him, but couldn't discern what they were saying...Letting this exhaustion and lack of energy take over, he collapsed.

There was a rumbling noise...no more clashing of swords, or the pounding of fists, but...more like the talk of bewildered people and Gorons.  The ground seemed to be moving up and down now; Link hoped that the place he was in was safe enough to faint in.

With that, he closed his eyes, and let the darkness of unconsciousness overtake him. 


End file.
